Inesperado
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Por una vez, Hermione no hará lo que todo el mundo espera de ella. Regalo para Minato Namikace en el amigo invisible 2017/2018 de La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.


Inesperado

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el amigo invisible 2017/2018 del foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black como regalo para Minato Namikace.

La verdad es que me costaba un montón imaginar por qué Hermione se casaría con Harry sin estar enamorada y no sé si logré hacer exactamente lo que pediste, pero le he puesto todo mi empeño y mi cariño y de verdad espero que lo disfrutes.

()()()()()()()()()

I

-el vestido de novia era bonito, quizá demasiado sobrecargado para el gusto de Hermione, pero hermoso al fin y al cabo. Era el vestido que había llevado puesto Molly Weasley en su boda con Arthur y le hacía ilusión que Hermione, que era como una hija para ella, lo llevara el día de su boda con Harry. Hermione no había podido negarse. No había podido negarse. Su vida en los últimos años se había reducido a esa simple frase: no había podido negarse.

II

Ginny terminó de arreglarle el cabello y Hermione por fin pudo mirarse al espejo. Se veía bien, su amiga siempre había tenido mejor gusto para la moda que ella. Ginny estaba sonriendo, iba a ser su dama de honor. George había bromeado mucho al respecto: Ginny iba a ser la dama de honor en la boda de su ex; y la broma se había intensificado cuando Harry había anunciado que Ron sería el padrino. Sinceramente, a Hermione esa estúpida broma nunca le había hecho la menor gracia, pero había preferido no decir nada. Últimamente casi siempre prefería no decir nada, al menos nada realmente importante, nada realmente verdadero.

III

Todo el mundo estaba ya en el jardín de La Madriguera cuando ella llegó acompañada por Ginny. Harry la esperaba en el centro con Ron a su lado. Ambos estaban realmente elegantes. Una nube de periodistas para distintos medios, El profeta, la revista Corazón de bruja e incluso El quisquilloso, estaban ahí para hacerse eco de la boda del año: el héroe del mundo mágico se casaba. Hermione posó para ellos, ya estaba más que acostumbrada, mientras pensaba que a todos esos periodistas y fotógrafos solo les importaba que esa fuera la boda de Harry, no la suya; aunque pensándolo bien: ¿a alguien le importaba que fuera también la suya? ¿a ella misma le importaba?

IV

Ginny la acompañó hasta situarse junto a Harry. Después, Ron y ella se retiraron para dejarlos solos con el oficiante que empezó a leer un discurso sobre como Harry y Hermione habían pasado por numerosas dificultades antes de llegar a esa situación de paz, estabilidad y felicidad. Hasta en su boda alguien tenía que hablar de la guerra. Era como si después de eso Hermione no hubiera hecho nada más. Daban igual todas las leyes para la igualdad de las distintas criaturas que hubiera propulsado o todos los pactos internacionales que hubiera ayudado a forjar. Todo terminaba reduciéndose a esa maldita guerra. Incluso su boda, sobre todo su boda.

V

El oficiante pidió que los padrinos pronunciaran unas palabras antes de comenzar con los votos y Ginny se adelantó con una hoja de pergamino en las manos en la que sin duda llevaba anotado todo lo que iba a decir. Hermione apenas le prestó atención. Sabía de ante mano todo lo que su amiga se disponía a contar. Todo el mundo hablaba siempre de lo mismo, de como tras la guerra, sí, de nuevo la guerra, el héroe del mundo mágico se había fijado en su mejor amiga, de como esas dos personas que habían pasado por tanto juntos terminaron enamorándose. Era lo que todo el mundo esperaba. Lo de Ginny y Harry quedó claro que no iba a funcionar desde el mismo momento en que volvieron y lo suyo con Ron nunca había llegado a ser nada serio aunque en esos momentos Hermione no era capaz de recordar el por qué. Quizá había sido porque nadie esperaba que Ron y ella terminasen juntos, porque todo el mundo le decía que merecía a alguien mejor, a alguien más maduro o responsable o, aunque esto nunca se atrevieran a decírselo en voz alta, a alguien con más recursos económicos que Ron Weasley. Quizá había sido por eso, porque todo el mundo esperaba que ella y Harry se enamorasen, que el héroe y su eterna compañera fueran algo más que meros mejores amigos. Hermione Jean Granger siempre hacía lo que se esperaba de ella y en eso no fue una excepción.

VII

Cuando Ginny terminó, Ron se adelantó con su propio trozo de pergamino en las manos. Hermione no había esperado que su amigo hiciera un discurso, a Ron nunca le había gustado hablar en público. No obstante, allí estaba, y Hermione se sorprendió gratamente al escucharlo. El discurso de Ron no hablaba de la guerra, ni siquiera la mencionaba. Su discurso hablaba de ellos dos, de Hermione y Harry, de dos personas, no de dos héroes. Ronald Weasley conocía bien a Harry y la conocía muy bien a ella. Ron habló de su fortaleza, de su empeño por lograr un mundo mejor y más justo para todas las criaturas, de su determinación que a veces podía llegar a ser testarudez. . . Ron habló de como Hermione nunca se dejaba llevar por las opiniones de los demás, de como ella siempre era libre, de como defendía aquello en lo que creía sin importar el precio ni lo que todos dijeran de ella. Hermione no pudo más. Se echó a llorar. Los asistentes sonrieron tiernamente pensando que la novia se había emocionado ante las palabras de afecto de su mejor amigo, mas nada más lejos de la realidad. Las lágrimas de Hermione no eran de emoción; eran de tristeza, porque la chica valiente y decidida que Ron describía ya no era ella, porque esa chica jamás se hubiera visto arrastrada a un matrimonio del que no estuvo segura ni siquiera cuando lo aceptó, esa chica no se habría dejado influenciar por todas aquellas personas que inflamaban su ego diciéndole que merecía a alguien mejor que Ron Weasley. Cuando Ron terminó de hablar, Hermione se secó las lágrimas. Quería volver a ser esa chica y lo sería. Avanzó hasta situarse justo frente a Ron y allí, delante de todos, con su vestido de novia y su novio a unos pocos pasos, lo besó. Le dieron igual todas las miradas de desconcierto por parte de los asistentes. Le dio igual la cara de desolación de Harry y le dieron igual todas las cámaras que saltaron para cubrir aquel momento "la novia del elegido lo estaba plantando delante del altar". Todo le dio igual, porque en ese momento se sintió mejor de lo que se había sentido en todos aquellos años.


End file.
